bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Development Problems
Development problems are a list of issues and events that transpired outside of the game, or in real life. This does not include bugs and other glitches. Game Creation When the game was being developed, there was many issues over factions and NPC functions. In the alpha and beta versions of the game, which were released and played, lore and in-game mechanics were strange and rather inconsistent. Faction Creation and Lore When factions were implemented, there was a dispute over what factions should be created. Then there was another dispute over how much power each faction should have. Eventually, a new version of the game was released, which had all the current factions except for Blue Star. This version established the Trans-Galactic War and made the Military and Government into a galactic superpower. The False God and Game Reset At some point after the Combine War storyline was released, a dev who had worked on the game's online features became increasingly frustrated with the game. Referred to as the False God, he tried to erase the game by reversing the in-game timeline. However, the game's final contingency reverted the game back to its previous, unaltered state. Other devs tried to reason with the False God, who tried to outright attack them with his keyboard. The police got involved and arrested the False God, who was later strangled in the police station detention cell by man who was arrested for armed robbery. The Murderer and the High Manager Sometime after the last storyline was released, a game dev now known as the Murderer, wanted to erase the Military and Government from the game, which would destabilize and crash the game. However, his efforts were thwarted by the other devs. He then convinced the Manager to do so, as the Manager was high on drugs. The Manager ordered the other devs to remove the Government and Military, but they refused. He attempted to fire them, but could not, as they were protected by the Worker's Union. He kept trying, becoming increasingly more aggressive, until Union officials were called in. It was then discovered that the Manager was high on drugs. The police arrived to arrest him for using illegal drugs on the job. However, the Manager tried to implement a virus into the system to finish his attempts. Fortunately, the virus was removed. After the police left, the Murderer snapped, pulled out a gun, and began to kill the other devs. One had went to the bathroom after the Manager had been arrested, thus escaping the crime. He called the police, and fortunately, one of their cars was still in the area. The Murderer was busy trying to mess with the game when the police showed up. He saw them and went downstairs, initiating a shootout. The Murderer was killed, and no cops were injured. The last dev, known now as the Main Dev, got out of the bathroom and fixed everything in the game that was altered. Afterwards, he released a statement to the players, telling them what happened. He then turned over all the computers to the police as evidence. The Main Dev then went home, announcing on the game's forums that all future developments, updates, and patches will be suspended indefinitely. Hacking and Game Reupload After the Main Dev got a new development team, a player hacked the game and implemented a weapon known as the Infinity Sickle. The Sickle turned all the game's factions into communists. Immediately, the game began to crash. The Main Dev stopped it and angrily rebuked the playerbase for almost destroying what his friends died trying to protect. However, sometime after the game was reverted back to its original state, a Foreign Hacker almost destroyed the game again. The Main Dev then deleted the entire game, and reuploaded it sometime afterwards. Following these incidents, faction updates and new storylines were suspended indefinitely. Titanian weapons were nerfed, and any player that tried to re-implement the Infinity Sickle was banned.Category:IRL Problems Category:Lore